My Birthday
by SecretxGarden
Summary: Ian shares his feelings with his Best friend Anthony but when Anthony takes it the wrong way, what will happen?


'My Birthday:

'I'm Sorry..'' The birthday boy kept replaying in his mind as he was thinking about his one and only love, Anthony Padilla.

He had gone to Japan with his girlfriend Kalel for the second time. Anthony knew that Ian had wanted to go to Japan for 8 years. In fact, they had been friends for 8 years. It had felt like being stabbed in the back. Ian could barely bear his feelings in.

In the Smosh friendship, the brown haired one had always thought he wasn't good enough for his best friend. He knew that he was much better without him. Now it really showed, Anthony doesn't talk to the younger one anymore. all because of that one night..

It was November 30th, Ian's 26 birthday. today they were filming a Mailtime with Smosh on Ian is bored, like the usual. Ian finally felt like he wanted to tell his friend his true feelings. on a crumpled piece of paper he found from the trash, the younger one wrote,

''Dear Anthony,

Hi. i just wanted to tell you that i have loved you for what seems forever. you make me so happy when i'm sad, and you make me laugh instead of cry. I have been trying to tell you this for years but i just couldn't find the right time to. I really hope you feel the same about me. You have no idea how much i love you, Anthony, you really don't.

Sincerely,

Ian''

The brown haired one stared at it for a minute. He really didn't know if he could pull it off. he slipped it in one of the boxes full of packages sent by the smosh fans. His light blue plaid shirt brushed against the box as what caused it to fall.

Anthony heard the sound from his room, and he ran into the garage where he found his best friend lying on the ground, crushed with heavy packages. ''Oh My God!'' He yelled. he kneeled down where Ian was, trying to lift him up from the mess. Luckily for Ian, Anthony didn't see his love note. the older one grabbed his hand and yanked him out. ''Thank You!'' Ian exclaimed, lost in Anthony's eyes.

Later on that day, it was time to film the video for their second channel. the birthday boy got the camera all set and pressed record. ''Hi! Welcome to another episode of Ian is Bored. Today, we are going to be doing another Mailtime with Smosh!'' He said. Anthony poured all the buckets of boxes and letters on the floor. All of the sudden, a little note fell out of the bucket.

Ian decided to keep the camera on, just so the smoshers could see it. He knew that some people shipped himself and his friend. Ian was sure that the ship would be setting 'sail' soon.

Anthony exclaimed in a creepy voice, ''Lets read this crumpled up note first!'' he read it quickly then looked up into his friend's Icy blue eyes. he wasn't sure if it was a smosher playing a prank on him, but he could tell it was from Ian because he knew his careless handwriting. Ian stomach churned. He was so nervous he couldn't control himself. before the birthday boy knew it, his lips were locked with his best friend, Anthonys.

Anthony loved the kiss, but he regreted it so much. He had a girfriend at home, and he just couldn't do it. But he had also loved his best friend. he was very conflicted, but he knew what he had to do.

''Uhm, i'm sorry..'' Anthony said quietly to his friend. Ian was speechless. His crush since 6th grade just kissed him. KISSED HIM. on the outside he played it cool, but on the inside he was freaking out. ''look what you did, Ian." the older one yelled.

''I JUST CHEATED ON MY GIRLFRIEND!'' the birthday boy thought his friend was drunk. he was tripping all around the carpet, like a drunk man would.

Ian cut the recording. Anthony had stormed out the door,like he normally did whenever they were fighting. the younger one was so confused. he felt like he had just been up and down a rollercoaster 5 times. Nauseous,Anxious, and Confused. After that, they didn't talk one more time.

That all led up to right now, almost 2 months after the fight. Ian had missed his best friend more than ever. Smosh stopped, the Ian is Bored's stopped, Smosh games stopped, the Lunchtime with Smosh's stopped, it had all been crumbling down to pieces.

Ian was sitting on the famous Smosh couch watching his favorite show, ''Doctor Who.'' the bowl haired man got up to get a bowl of Frosted Flakes to gnaw on while watching the season premiere. he reached for the bowl in the cabinet when he found a note attached to it. It read,

''Will You Marry Me?''

he turned around to find his old friend kneeling on the ground, holding a ring. ''Im so sorry. i love you more than anything in the world, and don't you forget that. I broke up with Kalel right after the fight because i knew i wanted to marry you. Ian Andrew Hecox, will you make Ianthony come true?'' Ian nodded his head and jumped into Anthony's arms for the first time out of millions to come.


End file.
